


Never enough sauce.

by DaemonicAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Food Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonicAngel/pseuds/DaemonicAngel
Summary: Rey doesn't see her husband enough these days, and she decides to take matters into her own hands.





	Never enough sauce.

“Sorry I'm late love.”

Rey smiles up from her phone screen, a contented body shuffle over to allow her husband space in the private booth towards the back. Ren's caramelized eyes predictably dart towards the sensual wiggling of breasts beneath a conservative crisp white button up blouse. She parts the floor length red and white check plaid table cloth all Italian places seems to have the world over, warm palm greeting his muscular thigh before fingertips splay out possessively.

'I'm sure you can come up with something later that will make me forgive you, Ren.”

“Always for you.”

She just hums in agreement, already noticing the regular waitress bustling over with water glasses and a steaming basket of bread. Rey orders a Fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken and extra sauce, and Ren his usual of Osso Buco with a bottle of white wine to split.

“Could we have some extra butter, Jessica?'

“Sure, be right out with the drinks!” the young girl chirped, wanting to assure a good tip.

Index finger dragging along the slowly becoming interested tumescence she inquires about his day, knowing he'd rant a bit about things and people. Lacquered claws expertly popping the button, then flicking down the zipper in measured tease. A coy grin when the salads arrived, other hand plucking up a fork to shuffle the vegetation around. Her cool hand dips into the now opened slacks, salacious squeeze gifted over the bulbous head, already feeling the dampness of arousal staining the silken boxers. A seductive lapping upon lower glossed lip to gather up some not really accidentally dribbled ranch dressing. Dipping below the elasticized waistband, the heat radiating forth is welcoming, a delicious contact of hot arousal and cold control. She rumbles a teasing purr, almost chiding “Did you bring any lube, dearest?”

He hesitates, shaking his head in the negative since he's chewing on a mouthful of salad. She faux sighs, knowing the movement will heave up her cleavage, before withdrawing the hand from his slacks. She unwraps a butter pat, the small yellow square nestled upon the palm before a fist is made. A few golden drips splatter upon the red square before her hand is again thrust under the table. He expands his broad thighs, giving easier access, a restless shift being hidden with a rattling of dishes.

“Finished with your salads and ready for dinner?”

Rey smiles at the waitress. “Oh yes, we got distracted by talking, but we are very ready for the main event. Right, love?” Flashing him the most charming grin.

He gruffly agrees, probably due to this being the moment she decided to give the full stroke down, the butter slick and quickly becoming a oily mess. His slacks could possibly be ruined and it mattered not, only the control she showed petting his hardness was the universe. Rey thanks Jessica, watching as she retreats before the hand motions intensify. Ren shudders, leaning more against his wife, affectionate kiss being shown to the public, but the reality of greedy moans being stifled. The time for foreplay is over, wrist twitching in practised pace with aggressive contraction, before he spills into her cupped palm.

She smiles, before gifting another feathery kiss upon his bee stung lips. Hand carefully gliding out, trying not to spill the precious cargo, before stealing a look at the room. Then the liquid reward is poured upon her pasta, a circuitous stir blending his essence into her dinner. A noodle is slurped up, the white cream coating the corner of her lips before he laps it off with a flutter of tongue.

“They never do give enough sauce, do they?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I got bored of creating a story and went for the smut this time. And maaaybe this was based on a little reality....*cough cough*...


End file.
